


all i want

by dnc31



Series: and they were roommates [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: george just wants his boy to be happy.





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this was sitting in my drafts, so I figured I would post it. Enjoy !!

The night is tranquil and calm, a light breeze swaying tree leaves back and forth. The sky above is absent of clouds and sprinkled with stars as George watches it from a blanket on the grass. 

Alexander is tucked against George’s side, far closer than George should let him be. But, he is snug in the extra blanket he has wrapped around himself and his hair is fanned out around him like a halo. He looks like an angel. George refuses to disturb his boy’s peace.

Almost certain Alexander is asleep at this point, it startles George when his boy’s voice breaks through the sound of chirping crickets. “Look, right there,” Alexander says, childish awe seeping through his voice. 

He points to a shooting star above them, the view of it perfect in the Virginian summer sky. “Make a wish, George.”

George looks down at his boy as Alexander clamps his eyes shut and makes a wish, his lips moving but no sound coming out. George looks back up at the comet once more and makes his own wish. 

He wishes they could stay in this moment forever; just George, his boy, and a beautiful night. Wishes they could stay here without the worries and problems they have back home. Wishes for Alexander, that his boy could stay like this forever, calm and  _ happy _ . Because that’s truly all George wants. 

Screw his feelings for Alexander. If George wants  _ one  _ thing in this life, it is for Alexander Hamilton to be happy. Nothing else matters to him more. 

“You made a wish?” Alexander asks once the comet is out of view. He smiles up at George, sleepy but full of peace.

“Yeah,” George responds. ‘I did."

“I hope your wish comes true.” 

George grins. “Me too, me too.” He savors the moment and the fact that it has no place in their chaotic lives. They continue to lay there for a while. It must be around midnight when George says, “Alexander, we should probably go back to the house.” 

Met with no response, George glances at Alexander, only to find his boy has fallen asleep against him. Alexander is still as peaceful as before and George will not disturb that. He gathers their things and then picks Alexander up, bridal-style, and carries him back to the house as careful as he can. Carrying him to his room, he places his boy in bed. He refuses to undress him, not wanting to make Alexander uncomfortable when he wakes up in the morning. 

It takes all of George’s self-control to not press a kiss to his boy’s head as he lays him down and pulls the covers over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @whamfan


End file.
